Spinning With The Stars Above
by KayRich13
Summary: They will stay together, no matter what it takes. Sequel to "Stars Of Love In Your Eyes"
1. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**This was just a little something that popped into my head this morning. It's the sequel to "Stars Of Love In Your Eves" I really hope you guys like it, let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

It had been about two weeks since she awoke in the arms of Will Schuester, two weeks since she had left her husband Carl at the altar.

She saw him a day after what would have been their wedding. On the outside he looked perfectly fine, but she knew that on the inside, his ached with sorrow and pain. She had tried to apologize, but he silenced her, tears welling heavily from his eyes. He told her that it was okay, that no matter how hard he tried, he had always known that he would end up losing her to Will at some point. Without another word, she nods in understanding, and kisses him on the cheek before leaving him be.

Emma had felt horrible for what she had done to him, but she also knew that when it came to fate and love, those weren't things that could just magically be changed, everything in the world happened for a reason. That simple fact had put her at ease at least a little bit, but there was still a small tinge of guilt left inside of her.

Two days later, she opened her mailbox and found an envelope with annulment papers, along with a letter from Carl inside of it. She opened the letter slowly and carefully, only guessing what his last words to her would be. The letter explained that he was still both sad and a little upset, but that he would be okay. He also said that no one was to blame, that this whole thing was in no way her fault at all. Finally he added, that all he wanted was for her to be happy, no matter was that meant.

With a deep breath, she closed the heartfelt letter, and slid the few papers from the envelope, took out a pen, and wrote her signature across each dotted line.

/

Today at lunch, Emma had gotten a call from the courthouse saying that the annulment papers had been finalized. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the guilt had now disappeared, and she was both very happy and thankful that she could move on with her life and finally be with the man that she loved, forever.

Will had seen her walk out of her office with a huge grin plastered across her face. He had asked her what was going on, but seeing as how no one knew about their relationship yet, she didn't want to tell him right then and there, it just didn't seem right. He let out a sigh, but smiled at her, just deciding that he could let it go for now and find out later when it was just the two of them alone together.

/

Now Emma was sitting alone in her car, in the school parking lot. Rain began drizzling down from the sky, as she watched her windshield wipers slowly swing back and forth, while waiting for Will to come out after glee practice. She could hardly wait to tell him, hiding it from him all day had been driving her absolutely crazy.

A few minutes later, she smiled, as she saw him. He was practically running to her car. She giggled, and unlocked the door before he even got there.

He slid inside, drenched from head to toe, his hair a mess. He looked straight at her without a word, his hazel eyes piercing into hers.

She smiled softly at him, deciding that it would be best if she just came right out with it.

"I have something I need to tell you" she said slowly, "the annulment papers were finalized today."

A shocked smile spread across Will's face, he could hardly believe his ears. Unable to find any other way to express just how he felt at that very moment, he leaned over the seat, and pressed his lips gently to Emma's.

Her heart fluttered a little, she circled her arms around the back of his neck, pressing her lips fully to his. Will smiled into the kiss, and responded with just as much passion and force. This moment however, only lasted for so long, as they both had to pull away due to lack of air.

"I love you" they whispered in unison as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

In that very moment they both knew that this would be it, this would be forever, no matter what would come their way.

**More?**


	2. Leave A Light On For Me Pt 1

**Hello my loves! First off, thank you to everyone who read & reviewed, I love you. Secondly, big mega thank you to Jenna, Kristyn and Kate for listening to me freak and complain about getting this done, couldn't have gotten it done without you!**

Emma smiled, has she held Will's hand and gazed out the window. She watched as rain fell from the sky, as they drove to his apartment to celebrate their new found freedom to be together, no longer having to hide it from the rest of the world.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they reached his place. He opened her door and took her hand, she blushed and two of them walked up the steps together. Will pushed the key in the lock and swung the door open, and within a mere matter of seconds Emma's lips were attached to his. She knew that this was pretty unlike her, but ever since they had gotten back together, she had found that sometimes, she just simply couldn't help herself.

Will smiled as he responded into the kiss, he wasn't going to lie, he liked this new a bolder side of her. He pulled her closer, pushing his tongue past her lips, and running his hands through her curls. She closed her eyes and let out a small squeak as she felt haziness overtake her. He slowly pulled away before letting it go any further, chucking as he heard Emma sigh in utter disappointment.

"How about I make us dinner, he asked in a low tone, "You know, to celebrate?"

"Really? I thought that we could celebrate some other way" Emma replied coyly.

"Later" he promised kissing her forehead.

"Alright, can I help you with dinner at all?"

"Nope, you just sit and relax" he told her.

She huffed, there was just no use in arguing with Will, so she flopped on the sofa and turned on the Tv to watch the local news. However, her focus was somewhere else as she heard Will softly humming songs in the kitchen. She shook her head trying to regain her focus; she seriously needed to have some self-control.

What the hell had gotten into her?

"Dinner's ready Em" Will told her as he came into the living room, totally interrupting her train of thought.

"Smells good" she said taking his hand.

She walked into the kitchen with him, and froze in the doorway. She believe her eyes, the table setting was absolutely beautiful, complete with a candle in the middle.

Two of them sat down to an amazing dinner, talking about pretty much everything, with a few comfortable silences in between.

When they finished, Will spun around to clear the table and do the dishes, until Emma stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, spinning him in her direction.

"Those can wait Will"

He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" she replied.

So they decided on "The Wedding Singer" and sat together on the sofa.

As the credits began to roll, Emma moved closer, her head against Will's chest, and Will began playing with her soft hair. As the movie continued along, the two of them laughed hysterically together. Rain cascaded from the sky, causing a tapping sound against the window.

Then, all of the sudden, a loud clap of thunder and lightning hit, causing them both to jump out of their skin. Then in a flash, the power went out, leaving them in complete and utter darkness. They both sat there for a moment, letting their eyes adjust to the lack of light.

Without a word, Will went into the kitchen and got the candle. He came back and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. He looked up, and the dim lit glow he could see Emma sprawled out across the sofa.

He froze, stunned, completely unable to move. He couldn't believe what he saw.

**Okay please don't kill me, I know this was short but the next chapter will be so worth it, I promise! **


	3. Leave A Light On For Me Pt 2

**Hello my dears, so glad you like this! Thank you to everyone who's been reading & reviewing! You are all amazing and I love you! Anyway it's 1:30 so I'm headed to bed. **

Will saw her in the dim lit glow, with a dark look of lust in her eyes. It was the very same look that she had given him about a month ago, on that very memorable night. She smiled at him coyly, almost daring him to come closer. He smiled back, making his way to the sofa. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he came to lie above her. Emma couldn't wait a moment longer she was losing her mind, she had been waiting to be with him all day long and seeing as how they hadn't really "done anything" since their first time about a month ago, she was really losing it.

She forcefully pressed her lips to his, only begging for more. Will let out a loud groan in response, taking her face in his hands, kissing her with all of the possible passion he could muster. She let out a frustrated sigh, practically giving him entrance, she wanted more, and she needed more. After a moment, Will finally got the hint and grinded his hips hard into hers. This was amazing, but still nowhere near enough, and she knew that he knew that.

"Damn tease" she sighed pulling away roughly.

Will only grinned sheepishly; he knew exactly what he was doing.

Emma looked back up at him, now she was starting to get pissed. She starred at him, the lust in her eyes only growing darker. He sure wasn't the only one who could be tease. She slowly began running her hands lightly down his chest, carefully undoing each of the buttons on his dress shirt one at a time. Then she slid it off of his body and gently stated dragging her nails up and down his strong arms.

"Feel good?" she asked, whispering against the shell of his ear as she felt him squirm.

He could hardly speak, a guttural moan being the only thing to escape his lips, his eyes literally rolling back into his head. Talk about being a god damn tease.

She let out a small giggle, still amazed at the kind of effect she had on him. Suddenly, she stopped and watched him as he lowered his head and placed light kisses to her neck. She threw her head back letting him take over. This was heaven, it felt amazing, but it still wasn't enough. Emma closed her eyes; letting Will work his magic, letting the warm feelings take over both her mind and body.

He nipped at her neck sharply, causing her to let out a gasp. That was something that she was not expecting, at all.

During these last few minutes of extreme passion between the two of them, the storm of rain, thunder and lightning had quietly subsided outside, only leaving thick humid air. About a minute later, the power came back on causing them both to jump a little. But only a mere second later, did they go right back to where they had left off, exploring each other.

That was, until Emma's cellphone started to ring.

"Don't answer it" Will breathed against her skin.

"What if it's important?" she asked in a whisper.

"Don't care" he replied simply attacking her neck again.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat up, pushing Will off of her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, it was her dad, and she hadn't talked to him since a few days before the almost wedding. Therefore, her father knew nothing about her and Will.

She ran off to the guestroom and locked the door before answering the phone.

"Hi Daddy" she answered.

"Emma, how are you baby girl?" Her father John asked a thick southern twang in his voice.

"I'm good she told him smiling though the phone, "how are you, how's Mamma?"

"Your Mamma and I are fine, he told her, "So I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"Daddy" she sighed.

"Don't Daddy me; he argued with a laugh, "It's Will isn't it?"

Emma remained silent; she couldn't believe that he'd figured it out, then again, was it really that hard.

"Ha, I knew it!" John yelled breaking the silence, "Hey Helen, guess who's been secretly seeing the good looking Spanish teacher we've heard so much about" he yelled to her mother.

Emma laughed as she could hear her mother wooing in the background.

"Well honey, I'll let you get back to Will, besides, I think your Mamma has dinner ready" John said.

"Okay Daddy, I love you" she told him sweetly.

"I love you too sweetie" he replied.

With that they both hung up and Emma left the guestroom to find Will, who was standing there still shirtless, doing the dishes from dinner. She walked over silently, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, how's your Dad?' he asked softly.

"Oh, he's good" she replied with a smile.

**I know you must be disappointed but there will be many fun times ahead I promise you that. **


	4. Summer Rain

**Hey loves, thanks to everyone who's been reading & reviewing, I love you all. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. ENJOY! **

About a week had passed since the night Emma had been on the phone with her father. She still could not believe that her parents found out about Will, that she had left Carl for him, that she had been in love with him the whole time. Then again, she also knew that it probably hadn't been all that hard to figure out.

Emma sat at her desk finishing paperwork, counting down the mere seconds until the lunch bell would ring, until she would get to see Will for the first time that day. She was dying to see him, her heart fluttered like one of a giddy teenage schoolgirl every single time she saw him, and when they kissed, it was like being on cloud nine. It was amazing, the feeling of really being in love.

Finally the bell rang, causing Emma to jump out of her dreamy train of thought. She let out a small laugh as she could see through a giant crowd of students, Will running down the hallway in the very direction of her office. She had guessed that he had missed her and had been thinking about her just as much as she had him.

As she stood up, the door flew open, and before she could even process what was going on Will's lips were attached to hers. Her body automatically went weak, noticing this Will wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed her lips firmly to his, wanting to stay just like this, forever. But she then quickly came to realize where they were standing.

"Will" she muttered pulling away.

He sighed, "I know, I know, windows" his forehead still pressed against hers.

Emma offered him an apologetic smile, she felt bad but they were also at work and if they got caught they would both be out of a job.

"So, he said taking her hand and sitting down, "spring vacation stats Friday, how would you feel about a little road trip?"

"That sounds great, she said with a glowing smile, "but where are you taking me?"

"That, my dear, would ruin the surprise"

"Come on Will; she whined "just tell me"

"No Emma" he told her firmly.

She pouted at him playfully, her eyes wide, hoping that this would do the trick, seeing as how it usually did.

He just rolled his eyes at her "Pout at me all you want, I am not giving in"

She then smiled coyly, leaning over her chair pressing her lips ever so gently to Will's, thinking that this would definitely do the trick. He grinned and kissed her back, tangling his hands in her curls. She moaned against his lips, this had to work; it was her last and only option, for now anyway.

"I said no" he breathed against her lips.

She sighed in utter frustration, "Fine, I give up"

"I knew you would" he laughed.

"You're lucky I love you" She argued.

"Very" he agreed.

/

Saturday morning, the start of spring vacation came; Emma was helping Will pack the car for their mysterious road trip. She had eventually given up on trying to find out where he was taking her; he didn't give in no matter what she tried. Besides, it would be kind of nice to be surprised for a change.

During their long adventurous car ride, they talked everything, from favorite things, songs for glee at nationals, their summer plans together, and they even sang most of the way. Will smiled to himself, this trip was going to be great, or so he hoped. A few hours into the drive, Will looked over beside him to find Emma fast asleep. She looked so relaxed and so peaceful, he watched as her lips curled into a smile, he could only wonder as he watched in complete awe, about all of the things she was dreaming of.

An hour or so later, Will pulled into the driveway of a simple small white house, the house of Emma's childhood.

"Emma, he whispered softly, "wake up" He nudged her gently, feeling slightly guilty for waking her from her dreamy state.

"Where are we?" she asked her eyes fluttering open.

"Look out your window" he said as he smiled at Emma's father, who he swore to god could be a Mellencamp look-a-like, cigarette and all.

Emma turned around, her face lighting up the very instant she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she squeaked, as she opened the car door and ran into his arms.

"Emma sweetheart, how are you?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm great, it's so good to be back home" she answered excitedly.

John smiled, "And you must be Will" he said as he watched him coming up with their bags.

"Yes sir, I am" he replied, shaking John's hand, "It's great to finally meet you"

"Likewise" he agreed. "Helen, honey, they're here" he yelled.

"Mamma!" Emma giggled, running up to the house.

"Emma sweetie, you look beautiful" Helen said embracing her daughter.

Helen looked a lot like Susan Sarandon, with the same head of big red curls.

"You did a good job picking this one babe" she whispered to Emma looking back at Will.

"I know right?" she giggled as they walked into the house.

Will and John were still bringing bags out from the car.

"Mr. Pillsbury, I'd like to ask you something" Will said breaking the thick awkward silence between them.

"Let me stop you right there, he interrupted, "The answer is yes, but just promise me that you will never break her heart ever again"

"Never sir" Will promised.

/

After they had seen where they'd be sleeping, Emma in her old bedroom, Will in the guestroom, It was time for dinner. Everything thing was going great, her parents asked how things were going and how they had gotten back together, which they told them the story of how it happened, they just left really big part out to say the least. Everything was going perfect, that was until Emma's dad knocked over a huge glass of milk.

Emma froze as the ice cold dairy drink hit her bare feet.

"Oh shit, Emma honey I'm so sorry" John said jumping up as guilt over took him.

Emma couldn't speak, she couldn't even breathe, she felt herself start to panic.

Will looked at her and took her hand. "Sweetie, it's okay we'll get you cleaned up, relax and start counting backwards from one-hundred".

"99….98..97..96" she muttered her eyes shut tight.

"I'll get the paper towels" John yelled walking across the kitchen.

As Will and John quickly ran to clean up the mess and trying their best to keep Emma from having a major panic attack, they didn't even notice as Helen silently got up and left the table, but that was the one thing that Emma did happen to notice.

"It's all clean" Will whispered in her ear once the mess was gone.

Without a single word, she slowly got up from the table and walked upstairs to her bedroom. The two men watched her walk away and shuttered as they heard the door shut with a loud hard slam.

"You go talk to Emma and I'll talk with Helen" John told Will.

Will nodded silently and left walking up the stairs to Emma's room. He knocked lightly and then entered. He walked in and shut the door behind him, the room was pitch back, the only light came from the soft bright glow of the moon peering from the window. His heart sank to the floor, as he saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. He lay down next to her, taking her in his arms as he placed sweet kisses to her face and whispered loving nothings into her ear. The sound of her muffled cries nearly broke his heart in two.

"It's okay, everything's okay" he whispered soothingly against shell of her ear.

"No it's not, my Mamma hates me" she sobbed burying her face in his chest.

Will sighed, "Honey she does not hate you, I think she just felt guilty because she doesn't know how to help you"

This statement only made her cry harder, so Will just held her close, deciding that it was best to just keep his mouth shut.

Emma cried in Will's arms until her body hurt, until she didn't have even a single tear left to lose. She took a long deep breath and finally relaxed in his strong embrace, just loving the feeling of his arms holding her, she would be content just staying with him like this, forever.

After a moment or two, she look up, starring deep into his beautiful eyes. Her heart literally melted, he was so sweet and beautiful, she loved him so much, sometimes she wondered how she possibly ever could have let him go. One thing was for sure, she was never going to make that mistake ever again.

"You know when I was a kid, I never snuck out" she whispered as as a-matter-of-fact.

"Not even once?'

She shook her head totally embarrassed.

"Well, let's have ourselves a little adventure then, shall we?' he asked with a devlish grin as he opened the window.

She just smiled widely at him, blushing wildly, her heart pounding.

Only he could get her to do something crazy like this and that was just one more of the many reasons as to why she loved him so much.

**Ps. The rating will go up for the next chapter!**


	5. Circle In The Sand Pt 1

**Hey my darlings! Sorry this took soo damn long, school is freaking crazy right now. I hope y'all enjoy this! Reviews keep me going! **

Emma watched as Will shimmied his way out of her small bedroom window. She couldn't help but stare with dreamy eyes full of wonder, as she watched the muscles of his strong arms flex. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed, as he looked at her with curious eyes.

"You're crazy" she whispered sharply.

"And that's why you love me" Will replied with a smile.

She smiled knowing his statement was true, he brought out a side in her that one else could. It was one of the many reasons that she loved him more than anything in the world. She watched, her eyes growing wide, seeing him let go of the window sill, his feet landing firmly on the ground.

"Come on Em"

Emma shook her head as she looked down at the distance between them, her extreme fear of heights over taking her mind. Will looked up and even though there was a great amount of distance between them he could still see great fear in her eyes, he knew she was scared never having done this before.

"Come on, I'll catch you" he reassured her.

She then took a deep breath as she slowly and carefully swung her legs over the window sill. Her fingers gripped at the wood and she silently said a quick prayer before closing her eyes andletting go. With a quiet thud and a small squeak, she landed in Will's arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself starring deep into Will's beautiful hazel eyes.

He smiled at her placing a small kiss to her nose before taking her hand and leading her to the car

"Where are we going Will?" she asked with a small giggle.

"The beach" he replied simply opening her car door.

They drove to a small beach that was only just a few miles from her parent's house. They exited the car hand in hand and when Emma's feet hit the cool sand and she felt it gathering between her toes, she found, surprisingly, that she liked this feeling and it didn't feel weird at all.

As they continued slowly walking along the shore, a thick yet comfortable silence filled the air. The only sound was the gentle soft waves hitting the shore line. Emma shuttered a little at the feeling of Will's fingers caressing the inside of her palm. She let out a long soft sigh, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder.

Will smiled seeing the peaceful and calm look that had taken over her beautiful face. Suddenly, he became very aware of the small leather box that sat inside his pocket, it felt as though it was burning a whole though the fabric of his jeans. He knew it was now or never. Turning, his hands entwined with hers, he slowly dropped in front of her on bended knee.

She froze completely, her big beautiful eyes growing even wider. "Will…." She choked just above a whisper.

"Emma, he began taking a deep breath in. "I love you more than anything in the world and I know that we haven't been back together all that long. But the one thing I do know is that I'm in this for the long hall, forever, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Emma, will you marry me.?"He asked, opening the small box to reveal a glittering diamond ring.

Tears were flowing out of Emma's eyes; her heart was pounding so hard it had felt as though it would explode from her chest. She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't even speak. Instead, she shook her head violently in response, a bright smile spread across her face.

Will smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with love as he slipped the ring on her dainty finger. As he rose to his feet, their eyes locked in a matter of seconds. They stood there, starring intensely into each other's eyes, their lips barely touching.

Emma closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his, simply unable to contain all of her loving and lust filled emotions for Will at that very moment in time.

A huge grin broke out across his face, as he kissed her back with just as much passion and lust, his hands coming up to cradle her head and tangle in her soft curls. He was simply on top of the world, his heart soaring, he was going to be marrying the woman of his dreams. He couldn't be any happier; he was more than determined to give her the wedding of her dreams in return.

They stayed like this for a while; lips locked together, hands tangled in each other's hair. Then, with a slight shock, Will felt Emma pushed her tongue passed his lips. Thus the hot and heated battle for dominance quickly broke out.

Will's head was in the clouds, he loved this feeling and he was more than content to stay just like this forever. He smiled as he ran his hand slowly and ever so gently up her thigh. Mere seconds later, he smiled again, as he felt her shutter a little against his simple touch.

Emma was already beginning to lose it, and very quickly at that. He was driving her absolutely crazy; this was nowhere near enough for her. She wanted more, she needed more. She pulled away slowly; large waves of air filling her eyes grew very lustful and dark as she locked them with Will's. She smiled coyly, biting her lip.

"Take me home" she breathed quietly.

**The fun times a comin' :)**


	6. Circle In The Sand Pt 2

**Hey my loves here's the next one! Sorry if it sucks, I could only take it so far. Hopefully y'all like it! Reviews keep 'em coming. Ps. Happy Birthday Kristyn my dear :)**

Will shuttered at the sound of the lustful tone that had taken over her voice. He stood there still holding her close his eyes firmly fixed to hers. Part of him was unable to even comprehend what she had asked of him, partly because of the way she had said it. He was growing nervous for some reason, his heart beat beginning to race, making it seem as though it would spring from his chest at any given second.

"Take me home" she breathed again against the shell of his ear.

He shuttered a little again. Only this time, he fully understood her request. Within a split second, he lifted Emma into his arms carrying her back to the car. They got in quickly fastening their seatbelts, as they drove off, Will could feel her fingers dancing up and down along his thigh. Dear god he was going to lose it.

"Emma" he sighed, his breathing growing shallow.

She could only smile coyly at the kind of effect that she seemed to be having on him. She only hoped that they would get to the house faster, it seemed like it was over a hundred miles away. It seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough. She felt the speed of the car change as Will stepped on the gas petal slightly.

They both sprung from the car as they parked in the driveway. Emma locked her fingers with his as they ran to the front door. Emma quickly pulled him up the stairs and into her bedroom. The door shut with a click of the lock.

Will pushed her up against the wall in a fraction of second, his lips firmly attached to hers. She let out a soft sigh, her fingers lingering at the nape of his neck. Sparks flew through his body at the simple yet electrifying touch. The effect she had on him couldn't be described; she was the only one that could make him feel like this.

He ran his hand up her jean clad thigh; this was another thing he loved, another thing that drove him absolutely crazy. Emma in jeans, and he just happened to be one of the very lucky few that ever got to see her in them.

Her body grew limp under his simple touch, practically falling into him. She whimpered as she felt him pull away. She looked up at him, getting lost deep into his hazel eyes. She bit her lip, giving him a small coy smile. Everything that had happened in the last hour was finally beginning to sink in.

"We're engaged." She said softly in a somewhat stunned tone.

"Yeah we are." Will replied in the same soft tone, pressing his forehead to Emma's.

"We're getting married." She stated quietly as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah" Will whispered, his lips grazing hers.

Not able to contain herself for a single moment longer, she pressed her lips to Will's throwing herself against him. She wanted him, she needed him, and this just wasn't enough at all.

She let out a loud gasp as Will tore his lips away from hers, and moved to her neck.

He began pressing hot butterfly kisses to her skin, grinning as he listened to reaction. He grazed his teeth against her collarbone, her felt her shiver, this is exactly what he had been hoping for. He smiled devilishly as his lips lingered against her warm skin.

Emma however, was not impressed and losing her patience very quickly. She swiftly wrapped both of her legs around his waist, letting out a deep sigh into his ear. He stumbled a little, that sound was going to drive beyond crazy.

He slowly walked backwards to the mattress, placing her gently below him. He froze and looked at her; he could see her big beautiful brown eyes were dark and overflowing with intense lust. He watched her carefully, as he slowly pushed the material of her shirt up and began drawing long, smooth and intricate patterns over her flat stomach with the pads of his fingers.

Her whole body tingled, feeling as though it had suddenly been lit a flame. She didn't know just how much longer she could do this, be under control, it just wasn't enough, she needed more. She was losing it, and fast.

"Will…" she moaned her eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling.

"What about your parents?" he asked, as he bent down to whisper against the shell of her ear.

"I don't care." She breathed running her hands along the firm muscles of his chest.

At that moment, that was all the conformation he needed, and there the new wife and husband to be became one in the shadow of the bright and glowing moonlight.

/

Emma awoke the next morning, the sun shining down on her face, her limbs tangled together with Will's. She smiled warmly seeing the sight of his beautiful sleeping form. She sat up and untangled his limp arms from around her body. She then stood up and threw his discarded t-shirt on before heading downstairs.

As she quietly made her way down, stopping at each step before continuing, she could smell something. The smell was just all too familiar to her; it was the smell of cigarette smoke thickly fogging up the kitchen. That could only mean one thing, her mother was up and awake.

As she reached the end of the staircase, she tried her best to duck and hide behind the kitchen archway, praying that her mother wouldn't see her.

"Nice try kiddo, but you gotta do the walk of shame just like everyone else." Helen called teasingly.


End file.
